Who will it be?
by kimiko97
Summary: It had been a little bit over a year since the war ended. It was now winter, and getting colder fast. So the gang deicided to visit Zuko. Then things start to spark up. Taang or Tokka? read to find out, other couples to but cant tell!
1. The Journey Begins

A/N IM ALIVE!!!!! Haha, sorry I haven't been writing. Been super busy plus writers block :p. But today I'm just going to roll with it and do avatar! :] Well here it goes, Toph's POV btw this is after the war ended. (Also, Toph is no longer blind! I'm making it so Katara got more spirit water and she healed them. Don't worry she still just as sick with her earthbending :] )

"Toph wake up… Toph….**" **She could hear Sokka's voice as he tried to shake her awake.

"Ugh… leave me alone…" I grunted as I turned my back towards him.

"Wakey, wakey ham and bakey! I ran to the market and got some fresh meat and eggs…"

Of course I immediately jumped to my feet and sprinted toward the campfire. Raised some rock to sit on and sat down, waiting for my plate I looked around the circle (I don't get tired of saying look :)). Both also on little earth stools Katara and Aang sat contently eating their food. Everyone had grown so much since the first time we met, it was nearing winter and getting chilly quickly we were heading towards Zuko's palace to stay the winter. Yes we still traveled like nomads, well we had too. There was still danger left in the world even if the war was over. Aang being the avatar and all we still had a duty to the world but we thought it would be okay if we took a winter break.

I could feel Sokka's footsteps nearing closer and could smell that delicious meat brush against my nose. Yum…

Sokka's POV

As I handed Toph her breakfast, I started to notice how much she really had…well… blossomed. She smiled warmly up at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She had grown several inches and was now my former height.

She no longer wore her hair up in that huge bun; instead she either wore it in two braids or simply down. She no longer wore that same fighting outfit she used to wear as the blind bandit. Toph wore a top that stopped above where her ribs end, showing her lean stomach. Her pants were capri pant that were sort of skintight they stopped a couple inches above her knees but she still had that same piece of cloth in-between as she did as the blind bandit. Besides that, the only thing that stayed the same was her headband. The colors were still the same to though.

I blew it off, was I seriously just daydreaming about Toph. The girl who used to hurt me all the time. Besides I had Suki, but of course she was staying at Kioshi Island! I was hoping we could spend a holiday together just this once!

**Normal POV**

"So Toph how did you sleep?" Katara asked after taking a sip of her Ramen noodles she bought at the market.

"Okay until this guy woke me up." Toph replied. Throwing her thumb over her shoulder to point at Sokka leaning against Appa eating a piece of jerky.

"Hey! I made you breakfast!" Sokka yelled with his mouth full.

"And I thank you for that" Toph shouted back her too with her mouth full.

They all continued eating, talking and laughing over different memories. Anng, however, never said a word.

After they all separated (Katara to pack, Sokka to clean up his mess over the fire and Aang to saddle up Appa) Toph approached Aang.

"What's up twinkle toes? Where's that up-beat attitude of yours?" She said as she leaned against Appa arms folded over her chest.

"Nothing Toph I'm perfectly fine," he flashed a fake smile over at her direction. Toph grabbed a brush and started brushing out Appa's fur.

"Aang… don't try and lie to me. You know I can tell whenever you do." She smiled back at him mimicking his fake smile. He let out a quick laugh, then immediately went back to pouting.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone, Toph?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" She smirked, still brushing Appa.

"Alright well, I don't know Katara hasn't been really well interested in me at all lately. The only thing she has been focused on is seeing Zuko again." Aang sighed as he jumped into Appa's saddle, sitting down he put his head on his arms in a relaxed sitting position.

Toph pondered what Anng just told her, _Does Katara like Zuko, nah he has Mai anyway…Does she?_, she joined Aang on Appa's saddle after lifting her self up. She sat down next to him; in the same relaxed position her legs partially bent her elbows on her knees. She looked at Aang his head still on his arms.

"Well you are in a pretty sticky situation, but wouldn't worry about it Anng, we've all missed Zuko even me. I'm sure she's just excited to see an old friend again." She gently smiled at him; Anng raised his head to meet her gaze he lightly smiled back.

"Thanks Toph" He said kindly know truly happier. But he began to think, _I never notice how much Toph as changed since the first time we met, she's so…. _Aang shook his head shaking the thought out of his mind. He opened his arms for a friendly hug, and Toph rolled her eyes now able to not being blind and all, and hugged him back. They let go just in time, when Sokka and Katara came up. Aang hopped into the "drivers seat" but before he did Katara raised an eyebrow, _why is Aang blushing?_

**Tada!!! First chap! You like? :] Review please I want at the very least just one review before I right the next chapter think you can do that?**

**Alright, ttfn! Remember, review!**


	2. Are we there yet?

A/N Woohoo! Chapter number 2! Here it goes not much to say other then at the moment the Aang gang (lolz :]) are about to go so… Normal POV

Katara was pondering when all of a sudden she heard "Yip-yip!" Off they went of course, but Katara wasn't holding on and got flung to the back of the saddle. She almost flung all the way offbut Toph grabbed her shirt and pulled her back on.

"Welcome back." Toph said plainly. Sokka laughed is head off at this whole scene but quickly stopped when Katara snapped her head at him and gave him that glare. Momo was slightly laughing to but at the same time as Sokka stopped, he ran to Toph. She welcomed him onto her lap, where she gave him a piece of fruit and patted him as he started to go to sleep.

Sokka looked over at her, _She's being so gentle and peaceful._ He thought. He kept glancing back at her, and whenever he looked at her she would look up at him, without lifting her head, and give him a light smile.

"How's it going back there?" Aang yelled.

Everyone moaned in unison, Sokka being the loudest of course.

"You know what I just realized…" Aang started.

"What Aang?" Katara asked.

"Toph as never flown Appa…" Aang continued.

"Well that's because I never could." Toph replied

"But you can now!" He yelled. "Get up here!"

"Ugh… fine Aang." Toph walked up to Appa's head and sat down comfortably next to Aang.

Aang got up and went behind her; Toph scooted to the middle for a better grip. Aang wrapped his arms around hers to show her the way to hold the reigns. Toph blushed at this, after about 5 minutes she was a pro at riding Appa.

"Wow you're a quick learner Toph." Aang said truly shocked by how quick she got the hang of it. "Thanks ballerina boy, (made that one up :]), your not to bad of a teacher." They laughed at each other for no apparent reason other then just to laugh.

But beyond their cheerfulness, Sokka grumbled under his breath. He was angry even if he didn't know it. Katara looked over at him and then had a double take at what she saw.

Sokka was scrunched down in his spot arms folded across his chest, staring at Aang and Toph and their cheerfulness. He was beet red but seemed completely unaware of what he was doing.

Katara thought, _what is going on here? Between Aang and Toph an-an-and Sokka?_ She pondered the thought when suddenly Toph came back to the saddle leaving Aang at the reigns. Aang looked back at her and gave her a light smile she ducked her head down in her chest as she smiled and turned a light shade of pink. But this made Sokka turn a not-so-light shade of red. Sokka got up and moved to sit down next to Toph. She looked up to smile at him, expecting him to turn too look at her after she did but Sokka was already looking down at her smiling. They laughed at each other after they had an unofficial staring contest.

Katara's POV

I shook my head as I started bending the water out of the clouds that passed by. I didn't care about whatever was going on right now. What I cared about was getting off Appa and taking a nap. I closed my eyes to think about the Holiday Feast that was coming up. Everyone would be dressed in the finest of kimonos and silks. Everyone's hair and make-up were to be in perfect order. I drifted off to sleep as I thought about how the feast would go.

Normal POV

"Hey Toph…" Sokka started, but Aang cut him off.

"Sokka, could you drive Appa for a little bit I'm so tired man." Aang said doing an immature puppy dogface.

"Sure Aang." Sokka said_. I don't want to sound like a jerk in front of Toph… oh and Katara of course._

"Thanks Sokka you're the best" He yawned a fake yawn. But to Sokka it sounded realistic.

Toph tilted her head a little to the side, _why is Aang faking being tired?_

She shrugged and went back to playing with her space earth Sokka had given her a few years back. Aang sat comfortably next to Toph as Momo jumped into his lap out off Toph's.

Toph noticed Aang was staring at the shapes she was bending with the space Earth. She looked up at him and asked, "Want to try?"

"No I couldn't… its yours." Aang said timidly.

"Come on you know you want to…" She said waving it in his face.

"Fine only because you told me too." Aang replied as he took the piece of space rock. Toph smiled at Aang's amusement, he was happy and she guessed that made her happy. She was thinking about that when suddenly Aang called her back to reality.

"Oh… sorry Aang." She said now embarrassed.

"No problem, here." He handed the space earth to her has she thanked him and put it back on her arm.

Suddenly Katara snapped awake, Aang and Toph turned in attention as Sokka yelled,

"Welcome to the Fire Nation Palace!"


	3. Race Ya

A/N! Well…. Here is number 3… oh btw their about to land at the palace. Sorry this chap took sooooo long! But its here now! Yay!

Normal POV

"Whoa…." The all said in unison. The entire kingdom had been decorated for the holidays, red, gold, and green everywhere! It now being dusk, street lamps started to light up on the road as they flew over. There was a person fire bending each one lit down below. The person waved up at the group as they all waved back. As they got closer to the palace, now going down at a slow steady, downward pace. Zuko came into vision, with Mai clinging to his side waving with barely any emotion. They landed on part of the greens within the palace walls. Zuko started running towards the landing bison, oddly over excited leaving Mai still gloomily standing there, as soon as they touched down everyone jumped off and ran to give Zuko a big group hug.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph!" Zuko said with barely any breath. But suddenly Appa groaned and Momo chattered.

"Oh, and Appa and Momo." He said walking away from the group to pet Appa and give Momo some fruit. Toph whispered into Aang's ear.

"What's got him so peppy?" Aang covered his mouth and laughed a little.

"Well don't just stand there!" Zuko said arms wide. "Explore find your rooms!" A smile spread across all of their faces as they all looked at each other and nodded knowing what they were all thinking.

Suddenly, like the group was kids again, Zuko was tackled to the ground in a playful way as everyone piled on.

"Thank you Zuko!" They all hollered as they got off to grab their stuff from Appa's saddle. As they walked towards the hall where all the important guests stayed, their names started to appear on carved doors. The order went Katara, Sokka, Toph, and then Aang. Quickly they all explored their new temporary homes. First Aang rushed into his room, being faster then everyone else. His room was obviously the most elegant and the best, being the avatar. His bed had a canopy made of fine silks; he had a screen to a courtyard, a fine tea set, a Pi Sho table, a meditation area and more. Quickly he ran to his huge bed and jumped on to its nice soft mattress. "First things first, sleep!" Aang yelled loud enough for them all to hear as he pulled the covers over himself.

Toph quickly ran after him, her room being right next door. She opened the door to be amazed at all the decorations. Her bed wasn't nearly as fancy as twinkle toes but she didn't care. Toph looked around to see a good-sized tree in the corner all ready decorated. Exploring she found a make-up table which she of course immaturely gagged at, but Katara was going to make her do her make up so might as well ignore it for now. In all her room was gorgeous, she barely looked around when she collapsed on top of her bed. Toph drifted off to sleep, following Aang's lead.

Katara rushed into her room taking it all in, she started to packed away all her things in a small dresser, she didn't have any fancy clothes which disappointed her but Toph and her would go shopping soon enough. Correction, Katara would go shopping and drag Toph along.

Sokka didn't even look around his room just found the bed and passed out.

It was nearing dusk as everyone including Zuko walked the halls getting a tour. Zuko was about to show the royal garden when he heard the bell that meant to get ready for the royal dinner. It wasn't the holiday feast, but simply a meal where many important citizens dined during the holiday season.

"Time to get ready!" Zuko called.

"But Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"We have nothing to wear but this!" She said pointing out her water tribe clothing. "Don't worry I sent some servants up to your rooms, they dropped some dining wear." Zuko said as he walked towards his room.

Suddenly everyone stole a quick glance at each other, as they all rushed down the hall pushing each other as they went. Trying to be the first to see what they were to be wearing tonight. Toph and Aang were neck and neck running next to each other pushing each other playfully. But Katara, worrying so much about her appearance left the two in the dust. Sokka was a couple of feet ahead of Toph and Aang as they continued to playfully distract each other. Finally they all knew what they were to be wearing. Sokka was wearing simple red silk robes with gold accents. Katara was wearing a red kimono with gold accents. Apparently the servants have a thing for brother sister themes Toph was wearing just the opposite, she was wearing a gold kimono with red accents. And you could probably guess what Aang was wearing. When they all walked out from their rooms a butler was waiting for them.

"Eh-hem" The butler cleared his throat. They all listened up to what he had to say.

"I am here to tell you who will be escorting who." The butler pulled out a scroll and read,

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe will be escorting Miss Katara of the Southern Water tribe." Sokka looked over at Aang with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Avatar Aang," The butler did a slight bow towards him, "Will be escorting Miss Toph Bei Fong" Aang and Toph looked at each other with light smiles as they hooked each others arms together as Aang straightened up trying to look regal. Immediately Toph burst out laughing, and Aang loosened up and joined in.

"That is all." The butler closed up the scroll and walked away with a bow.

As everyone hooked their arms up again they set out to the dinning hall.


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Chapter 4! Oh yes! Sorry I haven't posted anything! Been really busy! But anyways it's here now so… R&R! To remind you we are now entering the dinning hall thingy and everyone else is there but the gang, even Zuko.**

"Now presenting the guests of honor…" Everyone stepped forward Katara and Sokka being first followed by Toph and Aang.

"Please rise for Sir Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe escorting Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

The entire room applauded as the two walked through the archway.

"Please stay risen for Avatar Aang, escorting Miss Toph Bei Fong" Everyone clapped even louder as the Avatar entered the room.

Everyone kept clapping as the four walked down the regal staircase Katara slightly tripping on her kimono, no used to the attire. Toph giggled a little being so used the formal wear. Katara shot a quick glare at her as she walked down the stairs.

But by doing this, Katara tripped yet again on her dress falling down a step, but Sokka stopped her from falling onto her face. Toph and Aang tried to hide giggles as they approached their seats on either side of Prince Zuko and Mai. Katara sitting right next to Zuko, Sokka next to Katara and then on Mai's side was Toph followed by Aang. Katara and Zuko stole a glance at each other then blushed.

Toph looked up at Katara and Zuko with a questioning grin on her face. Zuko looked round at his friends, "One moment please." He stood up at the head of the table his cup ready in his right hand.

"Tonight I would like to welcome our special guests and my friends, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph!" Zuko signaled them to stand as he continued his short speech.

"Before we eat," Zuko raised is cup, "To the holidays, and my everyone find what their looking for this season." Zuko looked down at Mai, then Katara. "To the Holidays!" Everyone said in unison, glasses chinking together.

The servants streamed out, all in royal maroon. Placing food in front of each of them and then some in the middle for refilling.

Toph for once took her time and was polite when she ate. Sokka on the other hand devoured his food as fire nation noble's jaws dropped. Sokka stopped, as he was about to put another piece of meat into his mouth, which was covered in food. Embarrassed, Sokka chewed the rest of his food and swallowed unaware of the mess that still stayed on his face. Toph got up and went to Sokka's side of the table. Grabbing Sokka's napkin, Toph wiped away the remaining food.

Sokka's happily sighed as he stared at Toph, his head in her hand. Toph giggled at Sokka's daydream-like state as she put his head and the napkin down, walking back to her seat. Sokka put his head in his hands as he continued to stay in his daydream like state.

But during this entire time Aang sunk back into his seat arms crossed as he grumbled to himself. When he saw Toph coming back over he immediately perked back up. Aang didn't seem to notice the way he was acting and neither did Toph, but Katara, Zuko, and Mai all stole puzzled looks back in forth at Sokka and Aang. They were all mid bite into their food, as they continued to glance back and forth.

Aang looked up at them "What?" He said honestly clueless. All three at them looked at each other as if they were saying "Is he serious?" But they all stayed quiet. A couple of courses later came dessert. When they were all done Zuko gave a closing toast and everyone either left or stayed to talk awhile. The gang of course had to stay, and in mere seconds almost every matchmaking mother in the kingdom surrounded Sokka and Aang with their daughters. Katara and Toph laughed their heads off, but Toph felt her face turn a little warm at the sight of it.

But who is she turning red for? Dun dun dunnnnnn…. I'm so sorry this took forever to get up but I've been so busy… I promise to post sooner! Sorry again… remember REVIEW! 


End file.
